Vozes Contidas no Tempo
by Vovo
Summary: À medida que a história se modifica, novos rumos são traçados. E mesmo que alguém pudesse voltar ao tempo, nada voltaria a ser como antes. TrevorxHector. Yaoi. Lemon.


**Isto é Yaoi. Não tenho intenção de ofender ninguém com esta história. Pelo contrário. **

À medida que a história se modifica, novos rumos são traçados. E mesmo que alguém pudesse voltar ao tempo, nada seria como antes.

**Avisos:**

TrevorxHector

Angst. Lemon.

Sorry, dessa vez não vão ter poções...

Vovô esteve bonzinho com os dois e deixou cada um ter uma oportunidade de ser seme.

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço à Ryeko-Dono por ser a beta reader desta fic e por ter paciência com as minhas dúvidas com títulos! Agradeço a todos vocês que falaram comigo no orkut, a todos da comunidade AlucardxRichter-Love e também a quem deixou review na minha fic de Symphony of the Night.

* * *

**Vozes Contidas no Tempo**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

_Eu me lembrarei desse nome..._

- Hector...

- Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo? – disse o mestre forjador ao ver Trevor tentar se levantar. Ele fez com que o caçador de vampiros voltasse a repousar sobre a cama.

_Mas eu não quero continuar assim!_ - Pensou Trevor. No entanto, sua visão antes preenchida pela imagem de Hector, começou a se turvar. E ele não via mais nada, apenas sentia lençóis e o calor das mãos em contato com sua pele. Com esforço ele tentou sobrepujar a dor e se empenhou em abrir os olhos mais uma vez, porém, foi abraçado por uma densa escuridão de um silêncio agradavelmente quente.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Era um aposento simples, com paredes e móveis de madeira, uma atmosfera aconchegante. A janela solitária mostrava o mundo de fora para o ambiente. As cortinas, tapetes, colchas e todos os tecidos do local possuíam um tom ligado ao vinho.

- Não precisava se incomodar – disse Hector ao ver Julia entrar no quarto com um enorme prato de sopa.

- Não é para você!

O forjador arregalou os olhos com incredulidade. – Mas ele mal fica acordado! Olha, ele está lá dormindo feito uma pedra, acho que só vai se levantar semana que vem...

- Você devia ter vergonha de querer disputar comida com alguém mais debilitado...

- Mas eu estou dizendo a verdade!!

- Não grite aqui dentro!

- Eu não estou gritando!

Julia deu um longo suspiro de exasperação e colocou o prato em uma mesinha ao lado da cama em que Trevor estava deitado.

- Eu só não entendo o que você pretende com isso... – disse Hector, que sentia o cheiro da comida se espalhar pelo quarto.

- Estou tentando fazer o estômago dele despertar... Isso costuma reanimar as pessoas.– Julia se encostou a uma janela iluminada pelo dourado da tarde.

O olhar de Hector se retirou do prato de sopa e se voltou para a moça. Ela era realmente parecida com sua finada esposa, Rosaly. Até o perfume parecia ser o mesmo. Um cheiro doce de flores. Ela também costumava prender o cabelo daquele jeito, algumas vezes. A mão esquerda do rapaz tocou o tecido que prendiam as loiras madeixas.

E realmente o plano de Julia deu certo, pois Trevor acordou com uma fome avassaladora. No entanto, ele resolveu fingir que ainda estava dormindo quando viu o olhar de Hector, que não estava voltado para ele.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Hector usava uma roupa bem mais confortável do que em sua jornada para impedir a ressurreição de Drácula. O tempo quente o fazia usar uma camisa de um tecido fino, que estava aberta em sua parte de cima, deixando uma parcela de seu peito amostra. Foi o que Trevor constatou enquanto observava o movimento na loja. Talvez não o movimento da loja em si...Ele viu como a roupa de Hector se mexia conforme ele andava de um lado para outro com os pedidos de Julia. Talvez não apenas a roupa... Sua atenção aos detalhes lhe proporcionava uma visão agradável como observador silencioso, porém, seus olhos também captavam quando a mão de Hector tocava a cintura de Julia ao se aproximar da moça ou quando ela fechou a parte aberta da camisa do rapaz.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

- Eu ajudo! – disse Hector ao ver Trevor caminhar em direção à mesa.

- Não precisa! Eu não tive nada com as minhas pernas, eu posso andar sozinho! – Sorriu o moreno.

Mas o forjador já havia colocado um braço em volta da cintura do caçador, que não teve mais coragem de recusar a ajuda. Ele foi incentivado a passar seu braço em volta dos ombros de Hector para ganhar um apoio melhor.

Após uma breve caminhada, Trevor estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira. Depois de se acomodar, ele sentiu as mãos do outro rapaz percorrerem as suas costas para se afastarem em seguida.

E logo, lá estava Hector ajudando Julia a carregar os pratos e colocá-los sobre a mesa. E os olhos de Trevor acharam que viram as mãos do forjador se demorarem desnecessariamente sobre as da moça quando um passava o prato para o outro.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Trevor? – perguntou Julia ao ver o olhar do moreno se escurecer.

- ? Sim, estou bem.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Hector.

- Claro que sim. – Sorriu Trevor ao começar a comer.

O forjador sentou-se ao lado de Julia e o caçador de vampiros não pôde deixar de reparar... Aqueles olhares, aqueles sorrisos... Trevor reconhecia que eles formavam um belo par... E ele não queria interferir entre os dois... Pareciam que eles estavam destinados a se juntar... Os dois apenas pareceram se desligar de algum vínculo invisível que os prendia, quando Hector se levantou para ajudar Trevor a retornar ao quarto. Então foram mais toques e seus corpos juntos... E o atual líder do clã Belmont estava realmente confuso...

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

O contato de madeira contra madeira fazia um som abafado reverberar pelo ar. O fogo brando das lamparinas aquecia o ambiente com uma luz aconchegante. Os olhos azuis viam a imagem de Hector se aproximar e afastar gentilmente com o balanço da cadeira. Ele possuía uma expressão de um tranqüilo sono em seu rosto.

Trevor sorriu ao ver a curiosa cena. Ele calculou seus passos para que fizessem o mínimo de barulho e não acordassem seu amigo. Ao se aproximar, o rapaz pôde notar como o corpo dele estava relaxado sobre a cadeira de balanço, que insistia em se mover, mesmo após seu ocupante adormecer.

O moreno se moveu para a parte de trás do móvel e passou suas mãos sobre o encosto da cadeira, sentindo a superfície lisa da madeira. À medida que elas se moviam, alguns fios claros de cabelo tocavam sua pele.

- Você não deveria estar dormindo, Belmont?

Sem responder, Trevor deu um leve empurrão na cadeira, que a fez tomar um novo impulso. Ele pensou em se afastar e voltar ao seu quarto. Mas só pensou. Sem que sua mente concedesse permissão, suas mãos passaram para os ombros de Hector. Antes que pudesse se perguntar por que havia feito aquilo, ele sentiu o rosto do outro rapaz se encostar a uma de suas mãos. Porém, ele não sabia se aquele toque havia sido intencional ou era sua imaginação brincando com os seus sentidos. Por mais alguns segundos, Trevor ainda tentava decifrar se era verdade o que sentia, mas foi interrompido quando Hector se levantou.

- Acho que agora já é hora de dormir.

- Não estou com sono – ousou dizer Trevor.

- Você precisa descansar, meu amigo. – Sorriu Hector. – Venha. – Uma de suas mãos encostou-se às costas do moreno, guiando-o pelos cômodos.

Contra a vontade de Trevor, o contato foi breve, pois não tiveram que andar muito até chegar ao quarto que estava reservado para ele. Porém, o _boa noite_ que recebeu, com uma voz que se enrolava em seu ouvido e o sorriso de Hector o fizeram se conformar. Ao ver a figura do rapaz se afastando, Trevor se perguntou por que aqueles lábios ao se moverem, estavam tão longe...

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Os passos ecoaram pelo corredor estreito enquanto o caçador de vampiros descia as escadas. Era um local escuro e abafado, com um ar opressivamente úmido, mas Trevor não ligou para aqueles detalhes do porão ao ver Hector pegando alguns itens com entusiasmo.

- Trevor, você está em condições para ficar zanzando por aí? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos claros quando reparou a presença no local.

- Não há o que se preocupar. O que você está fazendo?

- Pegando algumas coisas para a Julia. A loja está com bastante movimento esses dias. – E ele continuou a pegar itens no estoque. – Mas, não se esforce muito, foi por pouco que você escapou...

- Você não consegue ver? Estou totalmente curado. – Sorriu o homem, calorosamente.

- É, você se recuperou rápido. – Então Hector parou por um instante. – Por um momento, fiquei preocupado que algo... – Mas se interrompeu. – O que eu estou dizendo...

- Estou feliz em saber que você se preocupa. – Trevor se aproximou.

- Mas é claro que eu me preocupo com você! Você ainda acha que não?!

Uma risada.

- Não se exalte, meu amigo! Estou apenas... honrado que você se sinta assim...

- Por que eu não me sentiria assim? – perguntou Hector em quase um sussurro de tão baixa que era sua voz.

- Vamos dizer que alguns dos nossos encontros não foram tão amigáveis. – Aquele sorriso no rosto de Trevor.

Hector não pôde deixar de sorrir. – Mas foi divertido, de certa forma...

- Ah, agora entendo... Nunca pensei que você gostava quando eu chicoteava você...

- Não foi isso que eu disse!

Trevor fez soar uma melodiosa risada.

- Vejo que você já está bem melhor mesmo, então eu podia dizer à Julia que ela já pode botar você para fora daqui.

E o moreno ficou em silêncio.

Hector reparou na mudança da expressão de Trevor.

- Você está bem?

- Sim... Estou. – O rapaz abriu um pequeno e breve sorriso. – Eu... realmente devia voltar para casa...

- Eu não quis dizer isso... – Hector tocou o braço de Trevor.

O moreno olhou para ele por um longo tempo... Então ele voltou seu olhar para baixo, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Repentinamente ele empurrou Hector contra a parede e colocou o joelho entre as pernas do rapaz.

O forjador o encarou com uma expressão de surpresa. – Trevor... o que... – Mas suas palavras foram paralisadas pelo olhar que ele recebeu. As duas esferas azuladas estavam acesas por uma emoção profunda, que ao mesmo tempo assustava e fascinava Hector.

Uma das mãos de Trevor ousou percorrer o corpo à frente, enquanto sua coxa fazia pressão em uma certa área...

Fazia um bom tempo que Hector não era tocado por um homem e aquilo evocou uma sensação arrebatadora em seu corpo. Ele segurou os braços de Trevor e inverteu suas posições, prensando-o contra a parede de madeira envelhecida. Então ele começou a sugar o pescoço do moreno, enquanto suas mãos massageavam a parte de trás das coxas do rapaz com firmeza.

Um gemido rouco de satisfação escapou pela boca de Trevor, que fez suas mãos descerem pelo corpo de Hector. Seus dedos contornaram o cós da calça do forjador e puxaram as roupas para baixo, até revelar o órgão para ele. Trevor o sentiu contra seu corpo e fez com que sua mão o alcançasse para conhecê-lo melhor, senti-lo.

Hector pronunciou um som de encorajamento. Não que Trevor precisasse, porque ele o manuseava sem se restringir.

O forjador começou a ficar impaciente e puxou as calças do moreno para baixo, descobrindo-o. Suas mãos apertaram as nádegas do caçador com força, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais excitado.

Trevor fez com que seus corpos se aproximassem para sentir o contato de suas peles, que estavam cobertas por uma tênue camada de suor. A respiração de ambos era intensa, quente contra o pescoço de um e de outro.

Sem conseguir resistir às suas vontades, Hector inseriu um dedo pela abertura de Trevor, que moveu sua mão mais calorosamente sobre o membro do forjador. A ação fez com que o rapaz de cabelos claros apertasse uma das nádegas do caçador de vampiros com mais força e seu dedo foi introduzido por inteiro, para depois se mover continuamente.

Algumas dúvidas percorreram a mente de Hector, fazendo com que ele se perguntasse se Trevor estava em condições de praticar o que ele queria. Mas a consciência foi expulsa do cérebro do rapaz, por causa do calor em seu corpo, que ansiava pelo que estava por vir quando ele sentiu a constrição dos músculos ao redor do segundo dedo que ele introduziu.

O corpo de Trevor parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento, por causa das sensações intensas. Ele pensava que estava completamente curado, no entanto, por um momento, ele duvidou que pudesse prosseguir. Seu peito parecia queimar, mas ele ainda se forçou a resistir. Ele olhou para o membro de Hector, que estava respondendo tão bem às suas ações... Ele não queria perder a oportunidade.

Em certo momento, Trevor sentiu os dedos se retirarem e seus quadris foram segurados enquanto ele foi levado a se inclinar sobre uma mesa de madeira. Mais da sua calça foi levada a baixo, e sem nenhuma perda de tempo, Hector o penetrou. O moreno teve que segurar os lados da mesa com força. O ar passava rapidamente pelos seus pulmões dolorosamente e ele pensou que desmaiaria. Mas também achou que seria muito injusto que aquilo acontecesse em um momento daqueles. Hector não tornava as coisas fáceis para Trevor. Era como se o ex-aliado de Drácula tivesse perdido seu autocontrole há muito tempo. O rapaz se movia sem parar, cada vez mais rápido.

Trevor procurou resistir como pôde ao tratamento pouco cuidadoso. Era um tanto doloroso e demandava uma boa quantidade da sua força de recuperação, mas ao mesmo tempo era bem excitante sentir o órgão abrir seu caminho, alcançando certos lugares.

As mãos de Hector estavam sobre a superfície da mesa como apoio. Toda vez que ele sentia seu membro ser envolvido pelo calor do corpo de Trevor, ele ansiava por sentir mais. Centímetro por centímetro, deslizando rapidamente, enquanto as sensações começavam seu trajeto em um ponto e se expandia para outras partes do seu corpo. Mais algumas investidas e não demorou muito para que Hector conseguisse se entregar a um momento de plena satisfação.

Trevor quis protestar quando sentiu o calor do outro corpo se afastar. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e passou sua mão sobre seu órgão, tentando aliviá-lo. Após algum tempo, ele sentiu mãos em seus braços, que o fizeram se levantar para que Hector pudesse analisar seu corpo. Trevor voltou a sentir uma boca em seu pescoço quando o forjador juntou seus corpos. Uma onda de calor cada vez maior tomava conta do moreno, que sentia mãos o percorrerem incessantemente. Quando ele não pôde mais agüentar o prazer que o dominava, ele sentiu braços o envolverem enquanto ele se deixava segurar.

Por um longo momento, eles ficaram em um caloroso silêncio, apenas interrompido pelas respirações que tentavam se acalmar.

Quando eles terminaram de se recompor e vestir suas roupas de volta, Trevor passou seus braços ao redor de Hector e encostou sua boca na orelha do jovem. Porém, suas palavras nunca chegaram a serem reveladas, pois ele se afastou do forjador bruscamente.

Hector ficou surpreso com a atitude e voltou seu olhar para o rosto do caçador, que estava visivelmente transtornado. Uma pontada de dor se fez sentir pelo seu peito. Ele quis tocar o moreno, mas estava com receio de fazê-lo. Teria ele se arrependido do que fizeram? Ou...

- O que aconteceu?

_O que eu fiz de errado?_ Hector pensou com pesar.

Um silêncio amargo os abraçou.

Trevor tentava pensar, mas não conseguia. A imagem que ele viu estava gravada em sua retina. Por um momento, ele viu Julia parada à porta do porão, com um olhar de incredulidade. Quando ele afastou Hector, a garota não estava mais lá, como se tivesse evaporado no ar. Mas ele tinha certeza que a vira. Seus sentidos não podiam enganá-lo daquele jeito. Mas parecia que o outro rapaz não havia percebido.

- Hector... Julia... – O nome tremulou nos lábios do caçador. – Julia... Ela... – Ele pausou sua fala por um momento, respirou fundo e continuou. – Você não tinha que entregar as mercadorias a ela? - Trevor não teve coragem para contar o que jurava que havia visto.

- Ah... sim...

- Eu acho que é melhor que você não a deixe esperando por muito tempo...

- É... – Hector pegou algumas caixas e caminhou com desânimo, seus passos sem firmeza. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Trevor, que não teve coragem de encará-lo. Então o forjador saiu do porão sem mais palavras.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Era justo? Tirar algo de alguém que salvou sua vida? Julia cuidou de Trevor sem pedir nada em troca. Ela tratou de suas feridas, trouxe-o para sua própria casa, alimentou-o...

E a garota realmente sabia cozinhar. O cheiro dos queijos e dos temperos alcançou o nariz do caçador e envolveu seus sentidos. Julia tinha uma faca em sua mão e utilizava a ponta afiada para enfeitar a massa com desenhos criativos nos pães que ela assaria logo mais. E quando eles saíssem do forno, teriam um lindo bronzeado. Eles estariam quentes e macios, dissolvendo dentro da boca. E isso fez Trevor sentir mais culpa...

Como ousaria comer aqueles pães se ele havia tentado tirar o homem que ela amava de seus braços?! Ela era adorável, ainda mais naquele momento na cozinha ao tentar se concentrar em sua tarefa.

Trevor queria dizer algo, mas suas palavras foram interrompidas... Julia... Aqueles olhos azuis... Eles não estavam úmidos demais? Eles possuíam um brilho molhado... E a garganta do caçador de vampiros se contraiu.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

O ar cheirava maravilhosamente bem.

A mesa estava coberta de generosos pedaços de queijo, ovos e pães quentes que Julia havia preparado. Havia uma garrafa de vinho no centro e uma tigela com frutas vermelhas.

O trio sentou-se.

E ninguém fez mais nada.

Após alguns minutos, Julia lembrou-se que a comida estava à sua frente.

- Então... Vamos comer.

- Ah sim, claro – disse Hector após ser despertado dos seus pensamentos. Ele pegou a faca, cortou um enorme pedaço de queijo e agarrou um pão.

Julia pegou um dos pães e começou a despedaçá-lo em vez de comer.

Trevor olhou para a massa quentinha e dourada como se fosse um terrível monstro.

Alguns minutos depois, alguns pães haviam desaparecido, assim como uma boa porção de queijo... Pelo menos alguém havia reencontrado seu apetite...

- Você não está com fome...? – perguntou Hector após engolir um pedaço de pão e tomar um gole de seu vinho.

- Acho que não – pronunciou Trevor ao se preparar para sair.

- Onde você está indo? Coma alguma coisa – disse Julia. – Você ainda está se recuperando, não é bom que você fique por muito tempo sem comer.

- Pelo contrário, acredito que esteja recuperado. Então eu deveria parar de ser um incomodo para você e retornar para meu lar.

Os dois ouvintes ficaram chocados. Eles sabiam que aquilo aconteceria algum dia, mas eles não esperavam que fosse tão cedo.

- Mas já?! – Hector quase engasgou.

- Eu estive fora por muito tempo... Preciso voltar. Deve ter muito o que ser feito por causa da minha ausência.

- Acho que é melhor você ficar, apenas um pouco mais... – suspirou Julia.

- Eu acho que minha presença aqui é realmente um incomodo.

- Eu nunca disse isso! – Julia se levantou.

- Perdoe-me, não quis ofender. Estou grato pela sua preocupação, mas já está mais do que na hora de ir – dizendo isso, ele se retirou do cômodo e saiu da loja.

A noite era cercada por uma brisa refrescante. Os céus estavam claros sobre as estruturas de pedra desenhadas pela natureza. O ar carregava um forte aroma de flores.

- Você está realmente pensando em ir?

- Algum dia eu precisaria. Amanhã pela manhã parece ser uma boa hora.

-... – Hector não conseguia encontrar as palavras que gostaria de dizer, embora estivesse procurando por elas.

- Eu fiquei fora de casa... Há alguém esperando por mim... Eu acho.

- Ah... – Hector sentiu-se mais desconfortável.

- E eu preciso cuidar da minha residência... Eu sei que não haveria problemas em ficar fora por um tempo, mas... você sabe...

- Sim, entendo.

Hector observou o rosto de Trevor que estava voltado para o céu estrelado em uma expressão contemplativa.

- Acho que vou voltar para dentro... Dormir um pouco para a viagem. – O caçador de vampiros entrou na loja, deixando um homem em silêncio para trás.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

- Você não vai atrás dele? – perguntou Julia momentos após a partida de Trevor na manhã nublada.

Hector tentou entender o que ela estava dizendo. – O que? Não há razão para isso... Ele precisa voltar... Eu não... Não tenho direito de interferir. – O rapaz lembrou da expressão que ele achava ser arrependimento no rosto de Trevor, quando este se afastou de seu corpo no porão.

Era lógico pensar que ele havia encarado o que aconteceu como um erro...

- Mas... – Julia estava confusa. – Você tem certeza?

- Sim... Por que está perguntando?

A moça quase disse o que a preocupava em voz alta, mas alguns clientes haviam chegado na loja naquele instante... E suas palavras permaneceram enterradas em seu peito...

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

- Quer que eu ajude?

Era uma manhã ensolarada em uma colina coberta de grama e flores. Embora aquela região não tivesse muita vegetação, Julia conhecia algumas passagens que davam acesso a lugares com paisagens diferentes, embora cercados pelas paredes de pedra.

A moça sorriu ao ver o mestre forjador. – Não, não precisa, eu posso muito bem carregá-las sozinha – disse Julia ao caminhar na direção do rapaz de cabelos claros com uma quantidade enorme de margaridas. Ao passar ao lado de Hector, ela deu um tapinha amistoso no braço dele. – Mas vou precisar de você para outras coisas.

- Mais trabalho pesado? É só para isso que eu sirvo?

Um sorriso se voltou na direção do mestre forjador. – Não queria dizer isso, mas acho que você já descobriu sozinho.

- Eu sabia que você só estava me explorando todo esse tempo! – Hector acompanhou os passos da moça.

- Mas é claro.

- Isso não é justo!

- Fique quietinho ou eu não dou mais comida para você.

- Você não faria isso...

- Faria sim.

-...

Não demorou muito para que os dois retornassem à loja. Um Iyeti aguardava seu dono pacientemente, tomando conta do lugar. A enorme criatura peluda sorriu ao ver Hector chegar... ou pelo menos pareceu sorrir... Julia afagou os pelos atrás da orelha do ID e o mandou voltar a descansar.

A moça colocou algumas das flores em um vaso em cima do balcão da loja e depois passou pelos aposentos, decorando o local.

Hector viu como os raios de sol banhavam os cabelos dourados de Julia enquanto ela deixava algumas margaridas em cima da mesa do quarto. Se o mestre forjador fosse algum pintor, com certeza teria vontade de retratar aquele momento em um quadro. A beleza de Julia ressaltada pela aura dourada que entrava pela janela. Sua posição delicada, ajeitando as margaridas em um vaso, poeticamente.

Sim, Hector admitia que ela era linda, especial... Mas ele preferiu apenas ficar admirando a imagem que por alguns momentos, parecia ser de sua finada esposa. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu um perfume passar ao seu lado. Quando o rapaz voltou a abri-los, ele não viu mais Julia, mas sim, sua falecida esposa em uma imagem diáfana que se desfez com sua imaginação. Quando ele voltou a olhar para o lugar, não havia mais Julia ou Rosaly. A única coisa que ele via, era o quarto em que Trevor costumava ficar.

Vazio.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_As badaladas do relógio na noite escura se transformaram em sibilos de um chicote. _

_**Hector sentiu sua carne arder. Ele não conseguia enxergar, mas a sensação da sua pele se abrindo era forte demais para que ele não desconfiasse do que estava acontecendo. De repente, uma intensa dor se fez presente em seu abdômen levando uma corrente de sangue subir pela sua garganta, abafando um grito. **_

_**Um sibilar infinito ecoava pelo local e agredia seus ouvidos. Hector tentou fugir, mas a escuridão que cobria seus olhos não o deixava escapar. Ele tentava se proteger dos golpes, colocando seus braços ao redor de seu corpo, mas era impossível escapar. Ele era atingido incessantemente, até se ajoelhar no chão quando suas pernas não conseguiram suportar seu martírio. **_

_**De repente, um som incontrolável rondou sua mente e seu corpo pareceu arder em chamas, consumir-se em um borbulhar explosivo.**_

_**Um grito abafado assombrou o ar.**_

_**E depois tudo se tornou silencioso.**_

_**Pouco a pouco, Hector recobrou seus sentidos. Sua dor pareceu ter ido embora. Sua respiração voltou ao normal e ele conseguiu abrir os olhos. Ele estava em um enorme salão, iluminado pela luz que batia nos vitrais. **_

_**Ainda atordoado, o jovem olhou à sua volta, andou pelo local e não encontrou ninguém. Porém, em dado momento ele viu algo que chamou a sua atenção. Era uma marca perto da enorme porta de madeira entalhada. **_

_**Ao abrir a passagem, ele encontrou um corredor. Havia um rastro de sangue no chão. O som dos seus passos rápidos reverberou pelas paredes, produzindo um eco ritmado. Após voltas por corredores vazios, ele se viu de frente para outra porta. Ao abri-la, Hector encontrou outro salão, com altos vitrais que se estendiam do chão ao teto. **_

_**Havia uma pessoa ao centro.**_

_**Trevor...**_

_**O caçador de vampiros caminhou em sua direção e o peso do seu corpo desabou em cima de Hector, que o segurou em seus braços. O mestre forjador levantou o moreno e o colocou contra seu corpo, mantendo-o em um forte abraço. Poucos instantes depois, lábios se encostaram aos seus brevemente, antes de Trevor se afastar. Hector buscou o contato mais uma vez e se espantou ao ver os lábios molhados de sangue. **_

_**O moreno cambaleou até o centro do salão e caiu no chão, enquanto o outro rapaz assistia estupefato uma poça vermelha se formar sob o corpo. **_

_**Hector caminhou na direção do caçador e estendeu sua mão para alcançá-lo, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que estava segurando uma adaga. **_

_**- O que está acontecendo?!**_

_**O desespero atingiu sua mente com um impacto alarmante e ele largou a arma, deixando-a cair no chão.**_

_**- Hector, Hector.**_

_**Uma voz familiar. **_

_**- Você? O que está fazendo aqui?! Você não estava...**_

_**- Morto. – Uma expressão de desânimo. – Sim... infelizmente, eu estou. Olhe, eu tenho até novas marcas que você produziu no meu corpo. – Isaac mostrou cortes vermelhos para que o rapaz o examinasse. Dois chamavam atenção. Um deles era um ferimento profundo no peito e o outro era uma abertura no pescoço. Se Hector forçasse sua visão, ele poderia ver a carne dilacerada e ossos expostos. **_

_**- Mas... Eu não... Eu não fiz isso!**_

_**- Você tem certeza?**_

_**- É claro que sim! Eu me lembro!**_

_**- Eu vou perguntar outra vez, porque eu vejo que tem problemas para entender. **__**Você tem certeza?**_

_**- Lógico! É claro... eu... Eu...**_

_**Isaac balançou a cabeça para os lados em um sinal negativo.**_

_**- Sempre tive problemas com você... Falar nunca foi o suficiente. Sempre alguém que só entende as coisas de outra maneira... – Isaac começou a andar, cada passo ecoando no salão. – Venha. – Ele sinalizou com uma das mãos. **_

_**Hector olhou na direção que o homem havia seguido, mas ficou surpreso ao não encontrar nada. Seu antigo companheiro havia desaparecido.**_

_**- Aqui. – Isaac estava na direção oposta, sentado em um banco de madeira, com Trevor deitado em seu colo. **_

_**Um sentimento intenso de raiva - talvez não exatamente raiva -preencheu o peito de Hector. **_

_**- Venha aqui – disse Isaac com uma voz suave.**_

_**Hesitante, Hector caminhou naquela direção.**_

_**- É um sonho... Apenas um sonho... **__**Por que estou tão nervoso...**_

_**- Porque quando não está em paz, você se sente assim em todos os seus sonhos... E já que nunca vai ter paz... – Uma das mãos de Isaac acariciou os cabelos de Trevor antes de afastar algumas mechas e beijar sua testa. **_

_**- Tire as suas mãos de cima dele!!**_

_**- Acalme-se, é apenas um sonho...**_

_**Hector deu um suspiro exasperado e cruzou os braços em seu peito, esperando acordar.**_

_**- Não vai ser tão fácil... – provocou Isaac.**_

_**- Se eu me concentrar...**_

_**- Mas você não vai conseguir se concentrar! E sabe por quê? Porque você não vai ter paz até tirá-lo dos meus braços!**_

_**Hector pensou por um momento.**_

_**- É... **__**Acho que é verdade. – O homem segurou Trevor, mas não pôde tirá-lo de Isaac. – Solte-o!!**_

_**- Apenas com uma condição.**_

_**- Pare de brincar, Isaac, estou farto disso tudo!**_

_**- Assim as coisas só vão demorar mais...**_

_**- É meu sonho! Por que eu não tenho controle sobre ele?! Tudo bem! O que você quer?!**_

_**- Diga adeus para mim.**_

_**- O que?!**_

_**- Sabe... você sempre se culpou por não poder se despedir como queria, por tudo ter acontecido daquela forma.**_

_**- Isso outra vez, Isaac? – O tom de Hector era visivelmente mais baixo. **_

_**- Pergunte a si mesmo.**_

_**Hector abaixou-se e beijou o outro mestre forjador, seu antigo companheiro, seu antigo inimigo. – Me desculpe, Isaac, por ter deixado tudo isso acontecer, por não poder ajudá-lo, por não ter percebido antes... antes que fosse tarde demais. – Então ele tirou Trevor dos braços de Isaac.**_

_**O ruivo acompanhou os movimentos com seus olhos e não tentou impedi-lo. Mas antes que Hector pudesse ir embora, ele segurou seu braço e o encarou. – Você sente minha falta?**_

_**- Não.**_

_**Isaac riu entusiasmadamente. **_

_**- Por que você está rindo?**_

_**De repente, Hector sentiu a perda do peso de Trevor em seus braços. – Onde... Onde ele está? O que você fez?!**_

_**- E por que eu saberia? Você o deixa escapar de suas mãos e vem me culpar?**_

- Hector.

- É claro que a culpa é sua!

- O que você está dizendo? – perguntou Julia preocupada.

O mestre forjador piscou seus olhos algumas vezes. Os raios brilhantes do sol ultrapassavam os vidros da sua janela.

A mulher estava parada ao lado da porta com uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto.

- Ah... Julia! Me desculpe, eu estava tendo um sonho...

- É... Foi o que imaginei...

- Mas o que a traz aqui?

- Ouvi dizer que existem alguns itens especiais sendo vendidos em uma cidade à oeste. Estava pensando se você... Talvez você gostaria de viajar até lá... Você esteve aqui por tanto tempo...

- Julia, se você quer que eu vá, eu o faria com prazer, mas você ficaria sozinha...

- Não há porque se preocupar... Eu ficarei bem aqui.

- Mas...

- Vá Hector, por favor, faça esse favor para mim.

E um pedido de Julia era sempre uma ordem...

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Não demorou muito para o sol aparecer trazendo a manhã para o caminho em que Hector percorria. Pequenos animais peludos corriam de um lado para outro no bosque, fugindo apressados com seus frutos, desconfiados, com medo de que o rapaz roubasse seu precioso alimento.

Fazia realmente muito tempo que ele não visitava alguma região fora das montanhas e o ar tinha uma fragrância diferente em cada lugar que ele passava: cheiro de orvalho da densa vegetação, o aroma dos musgos presos às rochas próximas às cachoeiras, as flores que enfeitavam uma clareira, a fumaça das chaminés de uma pequena aldeia no meio do caminho. Ver as crianças correndo, mães atarefadas e lindas moças cantando faziam com que Hector realmente tivesse a certeza de que a vida voltara ao normal.

Então, não foi em vão ter lutado.

Quando o sol estava alto no céu, Hector alcançou seu destino. Era uma cidade interessante, com singelas casas ao lado de enormes construções. Uma mistura do antigo com o novo. Por todo o lado havia material de construção e homens trabalhando. E as ruas também eram movimentadas. Desde os grandes pátios às estreitas vielas, tudo era tomado por uma confusão de gente, idiomas e mercadorias.

Hector encontrava dificuldades em se localizar... Chegando ao que esperava ser o centro, ele respirou fundo e seguiu o que sua intuição lhe sugeria. Ao norte, sim, ao norte. Após meia hora, o rapaz viu que estava ainda mais perdido. E as informações que lhe passavam não eram exatamente as mais objetivas. Era como se todos achassem muito fácil se encontrar naquele labirinto, apenas virar à esquerda, seguir reto após a estátua, entrar na rua da venda... O problema era que de 10 ruas do centro, 11 tinham vendas.

Cansado e quase pensando em desistir, uma voz chamou sua atenção. Ele se virou e se surpreendeu ao ver...

- Que... Quer... Querr compra?

...Ao ver um dos homens mais feios que ele já viu na vida. Ele tinha uma pele em um tom de sujeira com falta de banho, roupas em trapos e seu rosto se assemelhava a um daqueles monstros que ele enfrentou no seu caminho para a luta contra Drácula.

- Não, obrigado – disse Hector ao tentar se afastar.

- Amuleto, amuleto da sorte. – O homem quase esfregou suas bugigangas no nariz do jovem.

- Eu já disse que não estou interessado...

- Olha esse! – Foi mostrado um objeto marrom disforme preso com uma cordinha tão fina que parecia um fiapo. – É contra mau-olhado, dor de estômago e protege contra... – Ele abriu a boca quase desdentada, com exceção aos caninos superiores. -... contra vampiros.

- É, eu vou levar esse! – Hector disse rapidamente ao entregar algumas moedas e tentar se livrar da criatura, mas o homem o segurou pelo braço.

- Seu troco!

- Pode ficar, pode ficar! – disse o rapaz ao conseguir dar mais alguns passos, mas o vendedor se prendeu a ele como um carrapato.

- Eu preciso agradecer, agradecer muito!

- Sim, sim, já ouvi!

Hector saiu correndo no meio da rua. Ele estava tão atordoado que nem olhou direito por onde andava. Quando percebeu, havia trombado com uma pessoa.

- Não devia andar por aquele caminho.

- É, eu já percebi porque...- disse o rapaz antes de olhar para a pessoa em quem havia trombado. – Me perdoe...

Era uma linda moça de longos cabelos castanhos presos em tranças, um vestido lilás e um olhar esverdeado tão enigmático que parecia sugá-lo para outra dimensão.

- Eu vi o que aconteceu, não precisa se desculpar. Mas o que precisaria preocupá-lo não é o vendedor, são as pessoas que olham seus bolsos enquanto está distraído.

- Eu agradeço pela sua preocupação, senhorita, mas, carregando isso... – Ele apontou para uma enorme espada. – Não teriam coragem...

- Aposto que roubariam sua arma sem você perceber, não os menospreze.

Hector sorriu. – Acho melhor seguir o seu conselho, então, já que você deve conhecer essa cidade melhor do que eu... A propósito, sabe onde fica uma loja da qual todos estão falando, uma que vende poções e outros artigos de cura, suponho...

A moça olhou fixamente para Hector e pareceu perdida em pensamentos, até fechar os olhos por um instante e voltar a abri-los. – Vá para o sul.

- Mas me falaram que a loja ficava ao norte...

- Não, vá para o sul, está vendo aquele jardim? Ande até o final, entre pela primeira porta que seus olhos virem.

- Só isso? Tão simples assim.

- As coisas são simples, porém, os homens às vezes as complicam. Mas faça exatamente como lhe disse, não se desvie...

- Não me desviar? Por quê?

- Foi o que eu disse... as coisas são simples... Não as torne mais difíceis do que são – disse a moça ao fixar seu olhar novamente no rosto de Hector e seguir seu caminho, perdendo-se na multidão.

- Obrigado...

Ele seguiu o caminho, exatamente como foi dito... Embora não fosse uma tarefa muito complicada, era uma linha reta... Seus passos o levaram por uma rua de paralelepípedos brilhantes, com um formoso jardim ao lado esquerdo, e ao lado direito, locais que exalavam os mais diversos aromas de comida. Algumas vezes ele quis parar para dar uma olhada melhor nas frutas e doces que eram expostos... Mas ele se lembrou das palavras melodiosas da moça e seguiu em frente. E quando chegou ao final do caminho deu de cara com...

-...Uma taverna... Mas ela não disse que... – O rapaz ainda olhou para os lados para ver se não havia algo que se assemelhasse ao local que ele estava procurando, mas aquela era a última construção antes de uma floresta aos fundos... O que fazer...

Hector resolveu entrar, já que ele não havia encontrado nada, pelo menos sentar e beber alguma coisa. Ele havia andado o dia inteiro, que mal havia em fazer uma pequena pausa...

Para seu alívio, o local não estava cheio, apenas alguns grupos de homens alegres rodeavam algumas mesas em alguns cantos. O mestre forjador se aproximou do balcão e pediu uma bebida, que não demorou, e estava gelada em sua boca... Mas quase ele engasgou quando ouviu uma voz...

- Hector?

O rapaz teve que se segurar no balcão, quando viu um homem alto, moreno, com uma cicatriz no rosto e um chicote na cintura.

!!

Seu cérebro rodou em milhares de palavras que ele gostaria de dizer, mas apenas encontrou:

- Trevor, você por aqui?

O rapaz sorriu. – Sim, sou eu mesmo, não está me vendo? – Ele se aproximou para inspecionar o rosto de Hector. – Mas pelo jeito que está me olhando parece que não está acreditando... Não olhe para mim como se eu fosse uma assombração... – Seu tom de voz ressoava cada vez mais baixo à medida que ele se aproximava e saiu em quase um suspiro quando ele abraçou seu amigo. – Viu? Estou aqui mesmo...

Hector respirou fundo e sentiu seu corpo relaxar com o calor dos braços ao seu redor. Suas mãos afagaram as costas do caçador de vampiros e ele se conteve para não subir com uma delas pelo pescoço, passar pela nuca e acariciar os cabelos escuros. Mas o abraço foi interrompido por Trevor, que tocou seu ombro e o encaminhou para uma mesa.

- Então, como passou esse tempo todo?

- Eu... – Hector fitou os olhos azuis de Trevor e por um momento esqueceu o que estava para falar, até recobrar seus sentidos. – Eu fiquei ajudando a Julia na loja dela...

- E como ela está? Vocês... – E foi a vez do caçador perder suas palavras por um instante. – Está tudo bem com vocês?

- Sim, está tudo bem.

- Hum... É?

- É.

-...

- E você, Trevor, o que tem feito?

- Eu tenho cuidado da minha propriedade, treino algumas horas... – O rapaz estava quase acrescentando outra informação, mas resolveu omiti-la por um momento... -...Nada de muito especial.

- E o que o traz aqui?

- O mesmo motivo que o seu.

- E como sabe meus motivos? – Hector ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Suponho que esteja atrás daqueles artigos de cura de que estão falando por aí. Pelo que ouvi dizer, são poções com efeitos extras.

- Afrodisíacas? – perguntou Hector em tom de brincadeira.

- Não... Que contos eróticos anda lendo? – Sorriu Trevor. – Dizem que elas recuperam toda a energia vital e também podem elevar a força, ou a defesa, até deixar uma pessoa invencível por um momento. Achei que Julia, como tem interesse nesses tipos de artefatos mandaria você dar uma investigada na cidade.

- Você acertou quase tudo, porque ela não me mandou, ela me pediu e eu fiz esse favor.

Trevor quase se engasgou com a risada que fez caminho pela sua garganta. – Ora, meu amigo, todos sabem que aquela garota manda em você...

- Ela não manda em mim – disse Hector com seriedade.

O moreno continuou a rir.

- Eu acho que esse lugar não está muito agradável, vou me mudar para uma outra mesa – disse o mestre forjador ao se levantar com sua bebida.

- Espere. – O caçador de vampiros segurou o braço de Hector e tentou controlar suas risadas. – Fique, por favor...

O rapaz olhou para o rosto sorridente de Trevor e os olhos brilhantes que o encaravam... Quem era ele para recusar um pedido daqueles...? Mas ele não retornou ao seu lugar à frente do moreno e sim pegou um assento ao lado do outro. Sua mão esquerda tocou o ombro do caçador e se manteve no lugar.

- Trevor...

O moreno viu os lábios de Hector se moverem com o ressoar de suas palavras, mas...

- O que?

Hector repetiu.

Trevor piscou seus olhos algumas vezes. – O que foi que disse?

O mestre forjador abaixou a cabeça e suspirou... O local, que estava praticamente vazio outrora, havia se enchido nos últimos minutos e uma porção de homens barulhentos preenchia o ar com altas conversas, piadas e obscenidades.

- Vamos sair daqui.

- O que? – perguntou Trevor sem entender.

Hector se levantou e puxou o caçador de vampiros pelo colarinho. Ele o arrastou até o balcão, pagou a conta e saiu da taverna.

No lado de fora, o ambiente era tranqüilo. O mestre forjador caminhou alguns passos e encontrou um local mais isolado, perto da floresta e ainda ao alcance do perfume das flores do jardim.

- Trevor... Eu preciso dizer uma coisa.

- Sim?

Os dois se olharam.

-... – Hector respirou fundo.

Quando as palavras finalmente estavam para ser ditas, gritos desesperados foram escutados da floresta. Um grupo de homens surgiu do meio das árvores.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Trevor inconscientemente segurando seu chicote com mais força.

- Uma criatura...

- Um monstro!! Um monstro nos atacou!! Conseguimos fugir, mas muitos não puderam...

- De onde vocês vieram? – perguntou Hector.

- Das montanhas.

Os dois apenas se olharam uma vez e já estavam seguindo a direção de onde o grupo veio.

- É muito perigoso, vocês não podem ir!!

- Ainda há sobreviventes no local? – perguntou Trevor.

- Não sei... Acho que... Não sei...

- Além do mais, não podemos deixar uma criatura dessas à solta – disse Hector.

- Esperem! – suplicou um dos homens, mas já era tarde demais, os dois já haviam se embrenhado na floresta.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Já caminhavam há algum tempo por um terreno íngreme, escorregadio e coberto por espinhais. Não era um trajeto fácil, porém, eles já estavam fora da mata e subindo a montanha pedregosa.

- Algo de errado? – perguntou Trevor ao sentir que algo não estava bem com Hector.

- Não é nada.

- Pois eu não ficarei sossegado até você me dizer o que é.

Hector suspirou. – Eu... tenho medo que seja algum resquício da maldição de Drácula... Talvez... Talvez eu tenha falhado e algo ainda...

Uma das mãos de Trevor massageou um ombro do mestre forjador. – Não se preocupe, não deve ser isso... Você sabe que a maldade sempre existiu, bem antes de Drácula, tenho certeza de que isso não tem a ver com aquele ser. E se tiver... Estaremos juntos...

_Juntos... Sim, juntos para lutar... Já é alguma coisa..._

A dupla não encontrou dificuldades em descobrir qual fora a trilha usada para subir a montanha. Havia alguns objetos jogados no meio do caminho, deixados pela fuga. Logo, os dois alcançaram uma região menos íngreme e uma cena de um espetáculo de horror se apresentou para eles. Corpos destroçados estavam espalhados por toda a parte. O sangue das vítimas tingia as pedras de vermelho. E mais adiante, uma enorme criatura jazia inerte no chão. Um dragão. Com enormes ferimentos feitos por armas poderosas. Morto.

- Não pode ser... – disse Trevor.

- Vejo que conseguiram vencê-lo... Os que devem ter fugido e que não estão... – O rapaz olhou para o chão ao ver seres humanos quase irreconhecíveis. - Que descansem em paz...

- Há algo de estranho aqui... – O caçador caminhou em direção do enorme corpo e o inspecionou cuidadosamente. – Foi o que eu pensei...

- O que foi? O que aconteceu?

- Olhe suas patas e sua boca, não está faltando algo?

- As presas foram retiradas...

- Assim como algumas outras partes do corpo – acrescentou Trevor.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso?

- Estou querendo dizer que não foi o dragão que atacou os homens primeiro.

- Ah... Agora entendo...

- Nada mais natural que o ser reagisse. Diga, tem visto muitos dragões ultimamente?

- Para falar a verdade, fora alguns que encontrei sob o domínio da maldição, apenas tenho lembrança de um grupo voando nos céus quando era criança.

- Há um preço muito alto a ser pago por qualquer artigo contendo algo dessa criatura tão rara.

- E pensar que senti compaixão desses homens... – Hector olhou alguns corpos que contaminavam o ar com seu apodrecer.

- Acho que eles já tiveram o que mereciam – disse Trevor ao se virar para sair do local, mas Hector continuava parado.

- E não é a maldição de Drácula... É a maldade inerente ao ser humano... Eu... Eu pensei que após ser desfeito o feitiço o mundo poderia ter um pouco de paz...

- Hector... – As mãos de Trevor tocaram os ombros do rapaz.

- Você me acha idiota por ter acreditado... Com Drácula ou sem Drácula, esse mundo sempre estará doente.

- Eu sei como se sente... – Os braços de Trevor circularam a cintura de Hector por trás. – Mas o dever dos homens de bem é não se conformar com isso... Eu, pelo menos, nunca desistirei...

Hector pareceu entrar em uma espécie de transe dentro do cálido abraço e com a voz suave que tocava seu rosto por meio de ondas de ar. O rapaz se virou para encarar Trevor, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

- O que é isso...?

- Isso o que? – perguntou o caçador de vampiros.

- Esse barulho... Está ouvindo?

Eles fizeram silêncio e puderam escutar uma espécie de choro baixinho...

- Parece que não estamos sozinhos... – Trevor caminhou cuidadosamente na direção do barulho, afastou algumas folhagens e rodeou uma enorme pedra. – Veja o que temos aqui...

Um filhote de dragão estava enrolado ao redor de seu próprio corpo, com a cabeça em cima da cauda, tremendo e lacrimejando.

- O que faremos com ele? – perguntou Hector sem saber o que fazer.

- Está quase na hora do jantar e eu não almocei direito.

- Eu acho que não devíamos...

Uma sonora risada ecoou pelo ar.

- É verdade, Hector, carne de dragão não deve ser muito macia. Então, acho que sei para onde levá-lo.

- E espero que esse lugar não seja longe, porque eu também não almocei...

- Não se preocupe. – Sorriu Trevor ao testar o peso do filhote. – Em último caso, ele terá que servir como comida.

As orelhas do dragão se moveram algumas vezes e ele olhou para os rapazes com irritação.

- Oh não, ele não está com uma cara boa... – constatou Hector.

Trevor levantou o filhote e viu que ele era pesado para um bichinho tão pequeno. E ainda por cima ele se contorcia, tentando se livrar dos braços do caçador de vampiros. Como último recurso, a criatura inspirou fundo e tentou a defesa natural dos dragões... expelir fogo. Mas como ele ainda era inexperiente, o filhote apenas tossiu, desajeitado, uma nuvem de fumaça... que voou na direção do rosto de Hector, fazendo seu olhos arderem e seu nariz coçar. De repente, o mestre forjador espirrou. O dragão arregalou os olhos e se espantou com o movimento brusco... encolhendo-se nos braços de Trevor.

- Acho que ele ficou com medo de você, Hector...

- Eu não gosto dele, acho que nem para comida eu quero essa coisa.

- Bobagem, tenho certeza que antes de chegarmos ao nosso próximo destino você já vai ter mudado de idéia.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Eles estavam quase no final do caminho e Hector ainda não gostava do bicho. O mundo era mesmo injusto... Por que aquele filhote de fogareiro era carregado nos braços de Trevor enquanto ele... tropeçava pelo terreno acidentado da montanha?

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

O caminho era repleto de trechos escorregadios, passagens de difícil acesso e perigosos desfiladeiros. Após a trajetória tortuosa, os dois alcançaram uma parte elevada da montanha e encontraram uma estrutura de pedras harmoniosamente irregular, como uma escultura que só a natureza teria coragem de apresentar, bela e inusitada. Naquele local, encontrava-se um local que as histórias diziam ser os portões do céu. Para que ninguém vivo pudesse atingir o paraíso sagrado e proibido, enormes guardiões alados foram postos pelos deuses. Já era complicado sobreviver até aquele ponto, com tantos obstáculos no caminho, ultrapassar era praticamente impossível.

Os olhos de Hector se encheram com a beleza do lugar. As pedras eram tão reluzentes, que refletiam tons de cores que variavam do azul ao roxo. Abaixo apenas um leve borrão verde das árvores. O céu parecia se ampliar infinitamente. As camadas brancas das nuvens pareciam tão próximas que eram quase palpáveis.

- Espero que estejamos sorte e nossa viagem não tenha sido em vão. – A voz de Trevor ecoou.

- Como assim, sorte?

- Espero que ainda exista algum dragão por aqui... Ficaria triste ao saber que eles foram extintos dessa região... com exceção a este aqui... – disse o caçador de vampiros ao encarar o filhote que parecia hipnotizado pelos azuis dos olhos do jovem.

Mas não demorou muito para que o chão tremesse e pequenas pedras rolassem.

- Eu acho que já encontramos a resposta. Será que podíamos deixar esse bicho aí?

Ao sentir o cheiro de intrusos, um enorme dragão se fez presente.

Trevor parou um tempo para admirar a criatura gigantesca e deixou o filhote à mostra. O pequenino olhou para o moreno com olhinhos suplicantes de colo, mas depois olhou para o outro ser de sua espécie do mesmo jeito.

- Você tem certeza de que ela vai aceitá-lo? – perguntou Hector.

- É claro que tenho, dragões não são como seres humanos... O instinto materno das fêmeas deles nunca falha.

- E como você tem certeza de que é uma fêmea?

-...Espero que seja.

O caçador se virou para ir embora.

-... – Hector seguiu a mesma direção. – Dragões também têm espírito paterno?

- Hã?

- Nada...

De repente, um enorme rugido saiu da garganta do dragão.

Os dois ficaram apavorados, com receio de que algo de errado houvesse acontecido. Porém, o filhote produziu um pequeno som em resposta e se aproximou da criatura maior. E eles seguiram até uma parte mais afastada, sumindo por entre as rochas.

Mais aliviados com o desenrolar da história, os rapazes puderam fazer seu caminho de volta. Os dois passaram o resto do percurso em uma conversa sem muito significado, mas acalentadora.

Hector se alegrava em apenas sentir o calor do corpo que caminhava próximo a ele. Ver o sorriso seguido de um olhar penetrante em alguma parte interessante da conversa.

Mas nunca seria o bastante.

Em um momento em que o dia já havia se transformado em noite e a brisa cortava as peles com um ar gélido, Hector segurou os braços do caçador de vampiros.

Trevor sabia o que significava o olhar que lhe era lançado e quando percebeu que a boca do mestre forjador estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, ele a impediu com seus dedos.

- Não diga nada.

Hector sentiu seu peito se apertar com aquelas palavras... Não podia ser...

- Eu não posso... – disse Trevor com pesar.

- Por que não pode?! – O mestre forjador encarou o outro rapaz com um brilho intenso no olhar.

O caçador de vampiros não queria revelar os sentimentos que estavam guardados na sua alma... Porque então, seria o fim de tudo. Será que Hector não percebia que seu silêncio era uma negação ao que havia se posto entre eles com o tempo...?

Trevor continuou a andar.

Hector o seguiu como se o mundo tivesse desabado em suas costas.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Quando eles chegaram à cidade, as ruas já estavam desertas, escuras e silenciosas.

- Você tem um lugar para ficar? – perguntou Trevor.

- Por que se preocupa comigo? – questionou Hector friamente.

- Estou perguntando isso, porque tem muita gente vindo para esta cidade e você pode não encontrar algum lugar para passar a noite.

-...

- Hector... – O moreno se aproximou do mestre forjador e colocou seus braços em volta dele. – Fique esta noite comigo, é o que eu posso lhe oferecer.

- É tudo que você pode me oferecer...?

Trevor trouxe o corpo do outro rapaz contra si, fazendo-o se perder no abraço.

- Você não sabe nem a metade dessa história.

- Então por que não me conta? – perguntou Hector ao encarar o caçador.

- Não quero desperdiçar nosso tempo com palavras amargas quando posso esquecê-las... – Trevor afundou seu rosto no pescoço do mestre forjador. – Hector, me faça esquecer... – Então o moreno se separou brevemente, para depois conduzir o outro rapaz até seu quarto na hospedaria da cidade.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

A compostura utilizada para o caminho até o aposento foi rompida logo que a porta se fechou. Não bastou mais que uma troca de olhares para qualquer barreira que ainda os afastava fosse quebrada.

Trevor pegou seu chicote e o passou em volta de Hector, trazendo-o para perto por meio do Vampire Killer. O mestre forjador se deixou levar até o outro rapaz e sentiu uma das mãos do moreno passearem pelo seu corpo, ao apreciar o físico por baixo das roupas. Trevor voltou segurar o chicote com as duas mãos e fez com que ele se encostasse à parte de trás do pescoço de Hector. Com uma leve pressão ele fez com que o rosto à frente se aproximasse ao dele.

- Tire isso. – O ar quente da boca de Trevor tocou a orelha do mestre forjador, que entendeu o recado e começou a retirar suas roupas e sentir as mãos de Belmont tocarem cada parte do que era revelado. Os olhos de Trevor devoraram a visão do corpo de Hector, quando este terminou de se despir e então o caçador começou a retirar suas próprias roupas.

Hector assistiu ao corpo se revelando para ele. Sua imaginação nunca pôde se comparar à imagem da realidade. Ele esperou o rapaz terminar sua missão para levar suas mãos ao corpo de Trevor.

O caçador de vampiros abraçou Hector e o prensou contra a parede. Eles fizeram seus corpos se encontrarem e sentiram a superfície de ambos, o contato de pele contra pele. Os dois se moveram contra o outro, aproveitando a sensação que o movimento despertava.

Trevor encostou a ponta dos seus dedos nos mamilos de Hector, provocando um gemido. Ele deslizou suas unhas sobre eles uma porção de vezes, tornando-os eretos. Ele beijou um dos lados do corpo de Hector e sugou um caminho de baixo à cima. Sua boca provou a pele com entusiasmo, aplicando beijos quentes e fortes mordidas. Sua mão tocou o membro do mestre forjador e sua boca brincou com um ponto sensível no pescoço do rapaz.

Hector afundou suas unhas com força nas costas de Trevor ao sentir a mão sobre ele percorrê-lo, fazendo-o ficar mais excitado.

De repente, o caçador parou seus movimentos e se ajoelhou. Ele começou um movimento de sucção no sexo de Hector e sentiu como ele respondia positivamente à ação.

O mestre forjador quase protestou quando a boca se retirou, mas então ele sentiu uma das mãos deslizar por toda a sua extensão e um língua percorrer as outras partes. Após alguns segundos, Trevor sugou seus dedos e pressionou a ponta deles contra a entrada de Hector, esfregando-a insistentemente. A extremidade de um deles entrou lentamente, mas depois se afastou. Ela circulou a região de maneira provocativa enquanto Trevor colocou tudo o que pôde do membro de Hector em sua boca, sugando com força. Mas não demorou muito para que ele parasse e apenas sua respiração era sentida, quente, sobre a extremidade do órgão. E então ele inseriu o dedo inteiro no mestre forjador.

Hector tentou se apoiar com uma das mãos na parede e mudou sua posição para permitir a Trevor um melhor acesso.

O caçador fez seu dedo deslizar para dentro e para fora, até tirá-lo por completo. Então sua boca retornou a sugar o membro, ao mesmo tempo em que ele esfregava a abertura com a ponta de seus dedos.

O mestre forjador segurou os cabelos do moreno com a mão que estava desocupada e guiou a cabeça dele para mais perto. Ele sentiu dois dedos penetrarem-no e deslizarem dentro dele. A boca de Trevor se afastou do órgão do rapaz e ele olhou para o rosto de Hector. O jovem estava pedindo com seus olhos para que ele retornasse ao que estava fazendo, mas não adiantou.

Hector gemeu um pouco mais alto quando três dedos o preencheram. Ele sentiu pequenas gotas de suor correrem pela sua pele enquanto tentava resistir a sensação que o incomodava. Suas mãos buscaram apoio na parede mais uma vez e Trevor escolheu aquele momento para retornar a sugá-lo. Mas não demorou muito para que ele ficasse impaciente e se levantasse. Ele deslizou suas mãos sobre os lados de Hector e se posicionou atrás dele. Ele esperou até que o outro estivesse pronto e começou a penetrá-lo. Em um momento, ele se retirou e fez apenas a extremidade se esfregar na abertura. Ele colocou suas mãos nos quadris de Hector e o trouxe em sua direção, fazendo o corpo se mover contra sua ereção.

Hector teve apenas tempo de inspirar profundamente antes que Trevor entrasse mais uma vez, determinado. O membro foi empurrado até ficar completamente para dentro. Ele se retirou de modo que apenas a extremidade ainda estava no local e retornou a preenchê-lo outra vez. Após um período, ele já estava se movendo continuamente, aproveitando a sensação de estar dentro de Hector.

Trevor encostou sua face na ligação entre o ombro e o pescoço do rapaz, assim, ele pôde sentir a vibração dos sons que o mestre forjador tentava controlar.

Um sorriso maldoso se formou no rosto de Trevor quando ele aumentou a intensidade de suas investidas para fazer o forjador perder o controle. E aquilo estava funcionando, porque cada movimento calculado fazia os gemidos de Hector se tornarem mais altos. No entanto, o autocontrole de Trevor era algo que estava se extinguindo a cada segundo que passava. Ele circulou o corpo do rapaz com seus braços e fez com que ficassem mais próximos. Ele passou a se mover vigorosamente contra Hector e logo, mais de uma substância fez seu caminho dentro do mestre forjador, preenchendo-o. Trevor mordeu o ombro do rapaz e fechou seus olhos ao sentir a intensidade da sensação que corria por seu corpo e lentamente diminuía. Quando tudo terminou, ele se retirou e acariciou as costas de Hector.

- Você está bem?

- Hum...

Trevor colocou um braço ao redor da cintura do mestre forjador e o ajudou a caminhar até a cama. O caçador poderia dizer que Hector estava perto de seu clímax, só bastava um pouco mais. Ele acariciou as coxas do rapaz e se deitou ao seu lado, mas em sentido inverso, para que ambos pudessem ver o membro do outro... Ver e fazer coisas...

Hector chegou à conclusão de que Trevor havia se posicionado daquele jeito com alguma intenção e enquanto sentia dedos percorrerem sua ereção, ele decidiu fazer o mesmo com o outro. A palma de sua mão deslizou sobre a superfície e quanto mais seu prazer se intensificava com a boca de Trevor sugando-o, ele tomava mais coragem para provar o sexo do caçador. Sua mão deslizou sobre o órgão algumas vezes e ele colocou sua boca sobre ele, sugando devagar. Hector sentiu o membro respondendo com suas ações, e à medida que as sensações em seu corpo se tornavam mais evidentes ele movia sua boca com mais ardor. Porém, ele precisou parar por um momento para avisar Trevor e logo seu prazer atingiu o ponto máximo.

O rapaz relaxou na cama e aproveitou o resto das sensações, enquanto sua mão brincava com o membro de Trevor.

- Olhe só o que você fez...

Hector abriu os olhos e encarou o moreno que estava limpando seu rosto. O caçador de vampiros fixou seu olhar no forjador.

- Estou falando disso – ele colocou sua mão sobre seu próprio membro para demonstrar o que suas palavras queriam dizer. – Você sabe que você vai precisar se responsabilizar por isso, não sabe?

- É claro que sim... Você tem minha palavra.

Trevor segurou a perna de Hector e a levantou. O mestre forjador teve tempo de apenas se segurar na cabeceira da cama com uma das mãos até que sentiu o outro homem penetrá-lo novamente. O caçador se moveu devagar, provocando ele mesmo e Hector. Ele manteve seus movimentos no mesmo ritmo agonizante, testando seu autocontrole.

Hector admirou os movimentos, o jeito que seus corpos se encontravam. Ele pensou que aquilo era bem interessante... Sua outra mão deslizou sobre seu órgão, fazendo com que ele sentisse mais prazer.

E eles continuaram a se perder nas sensações que a madrugada lhes trazia.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Os momentos que os dois passaram juntos após aquela noite foram calorosamente agradáveis. Ninguém ousou interromper aquele delicado presente do destino com palavras cortantes. E talvez tenha sido melhor assim.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

Os dois andavam pelo caminho ensolarado que os levava para fora da cidade. As altas construções já estavam sendo deixadas para trás à medida que seguiam em frente. Por entre as árvores do bosque, o caminho se dividiu. Eles pararam um à frente do outro.

- Dê meus cumprimentos à Julia quando chegar às montanhas.

- Sim, pode deixar. E você vai voltar para casa, não é?

- É, têm pessoas que estão a minha espera.

Hector largou os embrulhos que estava segurando no chão e tocou o rosto do caçador com as duas mãos. Ele tocou as faces e deslizou seus dedos sobre a cicatriz, de cima a baixo, fazendo o moreno fechar os olhos com o movimento. O mestre forjador se aproximou...

- Trevor...

E o caçador de vampiros encurtou ainda mais suas distâncias. Ele sentiu mãos em seus lábios e depois os sentiu tocados pelos outros. Eles se moveram juntos, completando as ações um do outro, até suas bocas se unirem completamente em um beijo que traduzia todas as frases que não foram ditas e que significava ainda mais do que aquelas meras palavras.

Hector não soube ao certo como o contato se rompeu ou quando Trevor havia seguido um caminho diferente do seu. Ele apenas sabia que aquilo havia acontecido em algum momento e ele não pôde fazer o tempo parar.

_Ainda nos veremos novamente?_

E Hector se pôs a andar pelo caminho florido que acompanhava o rio, enquanto pensava no sorriso de um caçador de vampiros.

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

_Sx_

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

Obrigado a todos os que me apoiaram e me incentivaram a fazer esse trabalho. A vocês que me deram força e me ajudaram com as minhas dúvidas!!

Para conhecer mais das minhas fics, vejam meu perfil! Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yami no Matsuei e mais!!

Sugestões ou comentários! Deixem reviews!!


End file.
